


Newborn & Disneyland

by FullmetalReborn



Series: The Shirogane Family [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Post-War, Sheith family AU, disneyland au, mentioned mostly - Freeform, mentioned previous pregnancy, that i needed to write very desperately, uhhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: Lance and the others convince Keith and Shiro to take their baby girl to Disneyland. All of them get a reality check into parenthood.





	Newborn & Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a part of this series I've been sitting on forever!!!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Here's the link to my [Tumblr](https://omggiogiothings.tumblr.com/) If you guys like my work! Any suggestions or thoughts on their family? Let me know :)

“Lance, I dunno.” Keith dried off his hands, coming into the living room to fix his friend with a harsh stare. Fumiko was curled up in Lance’s arms, reaching out with her chubby hands to occasionally bat at his face. He only replied by playing with her fingers and cooing at her.

Lance jostled her with a grin as Keith joined him. He had washed out a few bottles that were piling up and while Shiro was at work, dealing with some Galaxy Garrison stuff, Lance came to keep him company. Shiro was somehow making it work for them by taking up Keith’s shifts if he could. Keith was on paternity leave, recovering from birth and taking care of their newborn.

“Come on! We have to check out Disney, I’m surprised we haven’t! Plus, it’s a thing parents do to their kids!” Lance held Fumi in the crook of his arm, cooing at her, “Yes we do, yes.”

“What? Take her to Disney? She won’t remember it.” Keith smiled as Fumi wiggled and managed to jab Lance in the eye when he wandered too close. Lance took it in stride, merely wincing and embracing his fate.

“That’s the point! So when she’s older and complains you never took her. Blam! Slam those pictures down!”

Keith shook his head, “I don’t think this would be a problem, like. Ever. Especially with us.”

“Keith,” He drawled out. “Have you ever been to Disney?”

Keith snapped his mouth shut, annoyed instantly.

Lance grinned, “Good. We can take you both for your first trip to Disney then!”

“It’s expensive.” Keith complained. “I’m out of work, until my leave is completely done with.”

“Keith, have you been without Fumi ever since you had her?” Lance asked, giving him a side look that meant he was about to open a problem and tell Keith how it was. Keith hated it.

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. His one-month leave had just finished and Shiro had pushed it for another two weeks just because they needed to find a sitter. But Keith was unsure how he could leave Fumiko with someone he didn’t trust. Fumiko was his baby, just seeing her unhappy made him upset.

“Look, I don’t wanna pry in your business, but you have to remember you got your life to live too. And I told you, if you ever need a sitter I could ask my mom, maybe even my sisters.”

Keith pursed his lips, watching Fumiko stare around at them, snuggling back near Lance. “I know, but. Ughhh.”

He held his arms out and Lance sighed, handing over his bundle of joy. The first time Shiro had to go into work after they brought Fumiko home was a wreck. Shiro cried, Fumiko cried, Keith cried. Everyone was crying.

He cradled her close, smiling at her hazel eyes as she stared around at him. She sucked on her pacifier, almost completely oblivious. She was perfect. “I don’t think I’m ready.” He mumbled.

“You can't take her to work strapped to your chest.” Lance pointed out casually. “Look, I get why you’re hesitant about dropping her off at daycares. She has glowy eyes. My family can keep it under wraps, just gotta make out the longer drive. Let us help out with the baby and get this alliance with the universe on the road.”

Keith sighed, nestling his baby close as she closed her eyes. The glowing eyes had come as a surprise. She looked human enough but there were small things here and there that gave away to her Galra heritage (Shiro had kissed his shoulder when they noticed, whispering “Well, at least we know it skips a generation.”). Keith didn’t even have himself to base it on. All records of him as a baby didn’t even exist. By all research and studies into biology, Keith shouldn’t exist, Fumiko should exist even less but here she was, in his arms.

The thought of someone noticing her alien differences made them especially cautious. The last thing they needed to do was tell the U.N that Keith had parentage from aliens.

Keith had met Lance’s mother. The woman had demanded to meet them once Lance got in contact with them when they first arrived. She had hugged them all and invited them to thanksgiving and Christmas every year. She had also knitted beanies and dresses and a bundle of store bought clothes for Fumiko too. When Keith first announced his pregnancy, Lance had passed on the news and apparently his mother had screamed.

Lance’s family would take care of Fumiko. He had no doubt about it. But his nervousness of releasing his baby to other people still struck him. He was sure there was a handbook that said what he was feeling was normal for an Omega but he wanted to shove that book up some pretentious person’s ass (All the baby books were about the joys of reproduction and the happiness of _being an Omega_. The only good part of it was letting him know what was gonna happen and if it was good or bad depending on how sugar coated the words were).

“I’ll think about it.” He decided, and Lance figured that was as far as he was going to push today so he got up and picked up some stuff on the coffee table.

“Good, now about Disneyland.”

“Ughhhhhhhh.”

* * *

 

By the time Fumiko was two months Keith and Shiro had a long discussion on taking her to Lance’s mothers place.

Keith couldn’t push leave longer, so he embraced the fact he’d have to return and let someone watch his baby.

He also spent hours on the phone with Laura (Lance’s mother) who reassured him constantly on the wellbeing of his child. She also confirmed his weird instincts and his disgruntled voice made her laugh. She let him ask question over question and didn’t care when they were about how she’d take care of Fumiko.

Lance had given him a knowing grin afterwards and Keith tossed a bottle at his stupid face.

Getting back into the swing of work was hard too. He was mostly Shiro’s second hand, overseeing decisions and adding input when he could (Lance had filled in his role well when he was on leave, but Lance had his own sector on earth overseeing a completely different mission, allowing the immigration of alien life on earth). But Shiro was the driving force in getting some sort of treaty with laws in policies in trading between earth and other galaxies. Keith quickly took place in paperwork and getting things clear between parties.

He was also the scary face that could get politicians sweating with a single look. They had been hailed as heroes for saving the earth (that battle had been broadcasted worldwide with their identities kept a secret). But now that they were here, they worked to advocate on helping Earth progress. The United Nation hated them but only because they learned how to work the system in their favor after doing so for thousands of different planets. Allura was also a major force around the world and the galaxy. They all were working hard to get her on earth. She deserved to have a family with Lance. She deserved to meet the McClain family.

It was worse staying still when he knew his baby was somewhere without him. But it got easier as she got older and he got used to Laura taking care of her.

He watched her reach milestone after milestone and his phone filled up with photos of her that he shared with the others when he could. Allura seemed to love the ones he took with her wearing lion and Voltron related pun shirts ( _I’m not lion, I'm the mane attraction_ ). Coran was delighted in the ones where she wore tiny costumes. His typing was outrageous, but they appreciated it.

Disneyland came back when she was five months, bigger and starting to make more noise. Lance brought it up, roping Hunk and Pidge into it, and then Shiro betrayed him the moment he learned Keith had never gone.

“It’s fun.” Shiro tried, smiling despite the glare on Keith’s face. “Everyone’s gone to Disney, at least once. I promise it will be totally worth it.”

It took a few months before Keith caved.

Lance bought Fumiko a princess dress (there was a lot of fighting on who it would be and Keith was ready to call it off before everyone called a truce) with matching earrings and pacifier. Keith had taken bibs because he knew with the way she drooled when she was teething it would ruin the dress in an instant.

He spent days deciding what to take and even longer finally realizing he was going. The night before Shiro had taken apart the diaper bag when they couldn’t find Fumi’s favorite teething ring before realizing it had been thrown into the corner of her crib.

“We’re a little bad at this.” Shiro admitted, the next morning with Fumiko strapped to his chest with a baby carrier. Keith fastened the buckles, throwing a blanket over the slumbering baby and making sure Shiro was set. He paused, seeing the look on Shiro’s face.

“Shiro, weren’t you the one who told me no one was perfect with parenting?”

Shiro frowned, looking down at Keith. “Yeah. Guess I did. I’m just a little worried I guess. Which is a little dumb after the mess we went through getting you to go.”

Keith gently patted his cheek, curling his hand when Shiro leaned into it with a sigh. “We can always back out. We’re new to this. But I think she’s perfect and she has a bunch of uncles and one tiny aunt looking after her. Not to mention her fathers.”

Shiro opened his eyes, smiling and kissing the palm of Keith’s hand. “Of course she’s perfect. She’s your daughter.”

Keith rolled his eyes darting up to kiss him gently. “So, what’s the call?”

Shiro hummed, licking his lips. “Let’s go.”

“Good. Now let me take the carrier off you and we can get all this stuff in the car.”

“I can’t believe we decided to check if it fit the day we were going.”

“Didn’t we just say we weren't perfect? That isn't changing anytime soon.”

Shiro laughed.

* * *

 

They picked up Pidge and Hunk with Lance meeting them there with the tickets. Lance was trying to win over Fumiko for favorite uncle (a spot Hunk and he were fighting each other for) and wanted to make sure everything was set for her.

Shiro drove, sticking his tongue out at Keith in the rearview mirror when Keith caught his eye. Leaning over the car seat to feed Fumiko, he grinned and flipped him off, making Shiro bark out a laugh.

Arriving in the parking lot they took their time getting everything out. Pidge took first baby carrying watch as Keith fitted the carrier to her smaller form. Fumiko chewed on Pidge’s shirt without rest, pretty grey eyes staring at the freckles on Pidge’s chest (the color had darkened, quickly changing to match Shiro’s eyes). They saddled themselves with their packs stuffed into Fumiko’s stroller and got ready to meet with Lance.

It was packed, as they all had expected, and it was surreal to think they were galactic warriors going to Disneyland of all places. There was no threat of the world on the balance. Only an eight-month-old baby covered in spit.

Lance greeted them, giving them all tickets and leaning around Shiro with a wide grin as he mapped out their trip. Keith would begrudgingly give spot of favorite uncle to Lance if it didn’t mean Hunk would cut them off of his famous cookie supply (a god send when Keith was pregnant).

Keith had to admit, as the day went on that Disney was great. It was flamboyant and over the top. Everything was decorated the best it could have been. They took cheesy pictures in front of the castle and rode basic rides that Fumiko was able to go on. Keith stayed out with the baby when they went on rides not meant for her. Mainly because Fumiko was anxious at first, being around people she couldn’t recognize by smell. Having her close to his heartbeat made her relax. Eventually he was able to put her in the stroller where she played with her toys and made noises at everybody that passed.

She was adorable. She was really the best of them both.

“Wanna go on space mountain?” Lance asked them, kneeled in front of Fumiko’s stroller and playing with her as Shiro and Keith looked over a map together.

Keith hummed, frowning at the ride on the corner of the map. “Who will sit out with Fumiko?”

“Actually.” Lance grinned. “I was thinking we can take her to the nemo ride and you two can try out space mountain?”

Both turned to him insanely fast.

Lance held out his hands in a surrender fashion. He held it for a second before Fumi’s outraged cry for the toy wrapped on one of his fingers made him put them back into her reach. “Hear me out. You two haven’t gone a ride together yet without her. She will be fine. You have all three of us watching her.”

Keith frowned, already feeling nervous but knowing it would be nice to have just Shiro to himself. He shared a look with Shiro who was frowning, considering. Shiro gave a small shrug, “It would be nice for a bit. But promise you’ll only take her to Nemo and you won’t let her out of your sight.”

Shiro’s commanding voice made them all straighten up. If anything happened to her there was no doubt in all their minds they’d have to face Shiro’s wrath.

Keith, glaring from behind him reminded them they’d have hell to pay from him too.

“Got it. I promise.”

With that settled they headed their separate ways with Keith kissing Fumiko goodbye.

In line together, Keith took the chance to appreciate his husband and mate. Shiro was wearing a jacket over a tank top (that had a mickey face on it, a gift from Pidge that said I’m his) and a pair of mickey mouse sunglasses pushed up his forehead, white bangs peeled away from his face. He was handsome and Keith wasn’t the only one appreciating the view if the shy looks he saw from teenage and older women and men.

Keith grinned, linking their hands together. Shiro had the idea to throw on some gloves, only to hide the prosthetic (was it cheating if the material his arm was made out of technically not metal? He didn’t get signaled out by the metal detector and it was a weapon technically made by the Alteans. Not that anyone knew that last part). But still looked endearing.

Shiro’s slim figure did make him just a bit jealous. They had been a fit couple for a very long time, but Keith was still carrying some baby weight from Fumiko. It wasn’t as easy to shed but Shiro had never made him feel like it mattered. Only Keith thought it was gross when he saw the stretch marks and thought of what his body used to be. But then, thinking about Fumiko and the absolute elation they both had when she had come into the world made it worth it. He could lose the weight, but Fumiko wasn’t something he would ever think about losing.

They chatted about easy things. They made fun of the ducks fighting around them and then talked about the day itself. The line was taking forever but Keith enjoyed being tucked under Shiro’s arm, flicking through his phone to pull up images from the day and decide which ones to send Coran and Allura.

Shiro sighed, squeezing Keith close. “Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve all this.”

Keith looked up at him, finger stilling over the screen. “What do you mean?”

Shiro smiled softly as he looked at the flashing lights of the ride. “You. I feel like I don’t deserve you or what you’ve given to me. Fumiko and you are the center of my world. And family outings like this is something I had never considered. I guess I’m kind of sappy right now.”

Keith gently nudged him. “You deserve it. Sometimes… I feel like I don’t deserve you.” He grinned at the look Shiro shot him. “Can’t blame me. Having a family seemed like such an insane possibility. I’m really glad I got to share one with you.”

Shiro held his gaze before they leaned in for a kiss, a soft brush of lips that still melted Keith’s heart every time.

“God, Fumiko is gonna hate us when she gets older. Having two saps for dads.”

Keith laughed, gently shoving Shiro back.

* * *

 

Lance was going to die.

Not a good death either. Maybe Shiro will spare him and make it quick.

Hunk and Pidge had left for a second and Lance had parked the stroller to give Fumiko some juice but the bottle had slipped, rolling down the pathway. He quickly moved to grab it, glancing back to the stroller and then grabbing it. He was momentarily hit by a crowd but found the stroller and leaned over to give Fumiko her drink only to freeze.

Blue eyes stared back at him. He gazed at the baby in the stroller, older then Fumiko and _not_ Fumiko.

“Oh my god.” He whispered, pulling back and looking around. The other strollers were empty and none the same brand as the one he was holding and the one that had his darling niece in it.

Oh my god, _Shiro was going to kill him_.

He looked back at the baby and realized he wasn’t the only one who fucked up.

But also, _who the fuck would take the wrong stroller?!_

“Hey man, do you wanna wait by the-what’s wrong?” Hunk held a water bottle only stopping when Lance didn’t look up.

“I’m gonna die.”

Pidge popped up and looked down before freezing too. “Who is that?”

“I don’t know! I dropped the bottle and went to grab it really quick! I came back, and this kid is here!”

“What do you mean?!” She shrieked. She quickly scaled Hunk, making him yelp but Hunk didn’t care, only holstering her up on his shoulders for her to look. “Someone just came in and stole her?”

“Yes! Who the fuck does that?!”

He ignored the dirty looks parents shot him. It’s their fault, they just let some random ass family take his niece!

“Oh my god, Shiro is going to kill us.” Hunk whispered and they both swallowed. Shiro was terrifying, they knew from experience.

Pidge scowled, ripping open her purse and pulling out a pair of binoculars she had stolen from Coran ages ago. She looked around, scanning the crowd and then gasping. “I’m so stupid! This thing is a Galra scanner!”

They had never in their lives been so happy that Fumiko had that strand of DNA in her.

She clicked and looked around, before freezing and screeching. “THEY’RE HEADED FOR THE STAR WARS RIDE! GO, GO, GO!”

Hunk ran in an instant, holding onto Pidge. Lance grabbed their bags and put them onto the stroller and took the little boy with him. This kid was in for a ride because Lance was booking it.

Thinking back on it, jumping the mother holding Fumiko’s stroller wasn’t Pidge’s greatest idea but Lance had followed her lead and taken down the other adult with her. Hunk had screeched and tried to separate them while stopping to smile at Fumiko and the other kid in the stroller to keep them calm.

They were making a scene and the possibility of being escorted out by security was becoming very probable.

Until Keith said, “What the _hell_ is going on?”

Lance and Pidge froze, Hunk almost sobbing while the other mother stretched out his shirt collar.

Shiro and Keith stared at them, holding hands and confused.

“She took Fumiko!” Hunk screamed, always the first to cave under pressure.

“Who _are_ you?! You jumped on me!”

“Nice try lady! I left to pick up a bottle and you snatched her up!” Lance looked like he was going to bite her again and she growled.

But then she saw the stroller to the side with her son in it and paled. “Oh my god we took the wrong stroller.”

Shiro and Keith stared for the longest moment before Keith let go of Shiro and ripped everyone apart.

“Get the bags Lance.”

Lance did as told, making no quips even as the lady went to fuss with her son. “There was no reason to jump on me.”

Keith cut her off quickly. “If you were better at looking at who was in the stroller, we wouldn’t be in this mess. So buzz off before I kick your ass. I don’t care if I’m kicked out of disney or not.”

She hightailed it out there at the sight of his glare.

Keith sighed, undoing Fumiko from her stroller and glaring at the three guilty ex-paladins. “Not a word.”

* * *

 

Keith and Shiro ripped into them the moment they all had their ice cream cups and Fumiko was being fed by Shiro. Keith held her close, refusing to let go of her. Shiro refused to let either of them wander too far.

Getting scolded by Shiro was one thing. When Keith did it, it was like disappointing two parents.

“I’m sorry.” Lance admitted, not even budging on starting his ice cream like Pidge and Hunk. “I promised you we’d look after her and fucked up. I swear it was just a second. I didn’t think it would be long enough to lose her. If anything had happened to her. I would have never forgiven myself. I’m _so_ sorry.”

Keith stared at Lance for a long moment and sighed. He knew the others cared about Funiko deeply. They had all loved her when she hadn’t been born yet just because she was Keith and Shiro’s baby. Lance had slaved for their tickets and had been the best friend Keith could have asked for. Lance was a dick, there was no doubt about that and it may have taken years, but Keith wasn’t scared to tear him down when he was being a jerk to him. And Lance learned from his mistakes. He knows when he fucks up and he knows when to make it better. When Keith finally told him off when they were younger, Lance didn’t make an excuse. He understood, and he made amends.

That’s why Keith knows Lance would have done everything he could if something serious had happened to Fumiko.

Well, biting on the ankle of an innocent civilian was endearing when you think about it.

Shiro looked like he was still stewing over it, but Keith knew it was just the fear that she could have been lost and they weren’t even there to stop it.

He leaned and took Shiro’s hand, making him look up. Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I know. I know you this was an accident. I am still really disappointed, but I’m also scared. I trust you guys with my family because you are my family. But Fumiko’s safety is always my top priority. You guys have to understand nothing matters more.”

“We know.” Pidge whispered, looking up with shinning eyes. “We know that because she’s our priority too. We love her, Shiro. We’d fight another war for her. We’d never do this intentionally.”

Shiro softened, looking aytall of them hunched over like sad puppies. He caved and shared a look with Keith.

Keith took a second and instantly knew what to do.

“Here’s how you guys can make it up to us.”

* * *

 

They went home with a stuffed Stitch nearly 3 times Fumiko’s size.

Pidge, Hunk’s and Lance’s wallet would bleed for the next month.


End file.
